


This Is More Fun

by Sexyfishtalk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, It's late, LiveJournal Prompt, M/M, Weddings, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyfishtalk/pseuds/Sexyfishtalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on Livejournal. Sherlock walks into a restaurant and asked his waiter to marry him. Of course he didn't expect him to say yes!</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this pretty late at night, and I'll probably end up rewriting or at least cleaning up some bits of this when I'm more coherent. But for now, Enjoy!

Sherlock had lost a damn bet with Lestrade. It wasn't a big deal, so Lestrade's  eyeballed guess was closer than Sherlock's mathematically formulated conclusion, so what? Who cared how many jellybeans were in that jar? At least they caught the killer! Why wouldn't Lestrade just accept his begrudging silence as a victory and leave him alone? Why was Sherlock allowing himself to be bullied into making a fool of himself?

"Because I'm sick of watching you make goo-goo eyes at the man and never doing anything about it." 

This was all because he had agreed to that cup of coffee a year and a half ago. Ever since then the two men had taken to frequenting a small café not far from Lestrade's office after a case was finished. It seemed that Lestrade was competent enough to pick up the subtle signs of Sherlock's attraction to the waiter who often served them. Unfortunately for him, the gorgeous idiot wasn't. Now here they were, almost a year later, standing outside the same café like a couple of perverts.

"Just go in there, and say hi. Give him your number, tell him about the cat he had as a kid that you deduced from the way he sneezed."

"He wiped the underside of his nose beforehand, a clear sign of a pet owner. Wasn't a hard deduction."

Lestrade pinched the bridge of his own nose. "A bet's a bet Sherlock, and you lost. This is your punishment." Sherlock didn't make any move to go inside. He only shuffled his feet and narrowed his eyes. Lestrade sighed. "Look, I'm not asking you to marry him! Just make you interest known." He gave the younger man a push towards the door. Sherlock walked the rest of the way in a slow, robotic way. He finally stopped when he was next to the smaller blonde man.

"Oh hello." Christ that smile. It would block out the sun if he wasn't careful.

The waiter was using a new shampoo. It smelled like spruce trees. Sherlock approved. His physiotherapy was paying off too. He could handle carrying larger order loads than when they'd first met. Oh and now his smiling was waning, why was his smile waning? Oh. Right. He had been standing there without speaking for too long. Humans found that disconcerting. What was he supposed to say again? The waiter was starting to look concerned. He had to say something, anything!

"Will you marry me?"

And there went his right to ever open his mouth again.

"Will I..."

Backtrack. It was time to backtrack and make a hasty retreat.

"Yeah alright."

"That wasn't what I.. sorry what?"

"Yeah I'll marry you. Did you have a date in mind, or is it too early in planning for that?"

...

"I'm John by the way."

...

"You okay?"

...

"Here, let me write down my number, and once you get over that look of shock on your face, we can talk more."

...

As John turned to return to work, Sherlock slowly turned and toddled his way back out of the restaurant and beside Lestrade.

"So? How'd it go?"

"I'm engaged. We're getting married."

...

**Author's Note:**

> The End!


End file.
